


College Love

by CanadianmultishipperFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College Student Percy Jackson, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianmultishipperFangirl/pseuds/CanadianmultishipperFangirl
Summary: When Percy Jackson started College he would have never predicted what would follow. He'd expected mounds of homework, all-nighters and maybe going to the occasional party. What he hadn't expected was to meet a beautiful Cherokee girl whose father was a movie star.When Piper McLean decided that she wanted to go to college in New York she hadn't expected to meet a handsome black-haired green-eyed man who would eventually steal her heart.If that wasn't already obvious from the description and tags this is a mortal au.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean
Kudos: 10





	College Love

"Bye Mom, love you," Percy said as he walked toward his car to leave. Before he got into his car though Percy turned back to his mother who had tears in her eyes. He walked back over to her and hugged her. Sally returned the hug, her tears finally escaping. Percy was also more emotional than usual since he was leaving for college.

He also wondered if they were making more of a fuss out of their situation than they really needed to. Percy wasn't going to be that far away. He was leaving for college sure, but he was staying in his home state of New York and he was just going to be moving into an apartment with a roommate. he had gotten a part-time job and was going to split the rent with his new roommate. He'd already said his goodbyes to his stepdad Paul, but he was having a tough time doing that with his mother.

Once again Percy started walking away from his mother but just as he was about to get in the car, his mother said, "You'll call and visit when you can?"

Percy replied, "Of course Mom,"

Percy got in his car and drove off heading for the apartment where he would be staying.

Piper McLean headed through LaGuardia Airport, she'd grown up the daughter of a movie star but now she wanted to get away from that life. She knew that her father had always meant well when he put her in the best schools and made sure she had the best of everything, but she didn't need all that, all she really wanted was to just have some time with just the two of them.

No assistants, no phone calls, just them spending time together as a father and daughter should. When she was younger, and it seemed that wasn't going to happen she had taken to acting out. She had gotten into trouble by stealing things that she didn't even need or want, all she really wanted was her dad's attention. While she had gotten it briefly it would never last, and seeing the disappointment in his eyes bothered her so she eventually gave up.

Since then she had changed, she had graduated high school and now she was in New York for college. She had decided she wanted to get away from the celebrity life, especially after her first boyfriend, Jason had left her for some other girl. It hadn't been that long ago, and she still didn't understand why he'd done it, she'd been nothing but good to him, and he'd seemed like a great guy but obviously, something had changed, and he'd ended it only a few months ago.

Piper just wanted to get away from all of that, so her dad had let her go to New York for College. Since she wasn't as well known as her father was she didn't have to have a ton of security or anything like that, much to her relief, and she hoped that after she got through college she would be able to stay out of the spotlight and just have a normal life.

Sure, she loved her dad, he was the only parent she'd ever known since her mother had left when she was still quite young, but Piper didn't love always being in the spotlight. Her father just didn't seem to understand that all the extravagance just wasn't for her, and all she really wanted was to have some time with him without having to worry about being interrupted.

Piper Just wanted a normal Life although she doubted she would actually get one, she hoped to make a few friends while she was in New York. If she did, she didn't plan on telling them who her dad was right away though. She was afraid that anyone she told would treat her differently because of it. After she left the airport she took a cab to The Apartment where she would be staying.

She knew she might return to California to visit her dad over the holidays, but she hadn't really made up her mind about that yet, and she still had a few months before she would have to worry about that. For the first few weeks, she was just going to class and getting used to college life. She was also trying to get to know some of the other students. Although she would sometimes notice some of her Male classmates eyeing her she would usually ignore them or if they approached her, tell them she wasn't interested.

After Jason, she just wasn't ready to find someone new yet since she hadn't quite moved on from him. The other Students had no clue that she was the daughter of a movie star, and Piper preferred it that way. Maybe if she eventually made some friends and really got to know them, she might tell them, but definitely not right away.

During the first few weeks Percy was also getting used to how his life had changed, His roommate seemed like a nice enough guy so far. Percy didn't see him that much though since Percy really didn't spend that much time at the Apartment with everything that was going on in his life. He'd gotten a job to help pay for his tuition and his share on the apartment.

Technically His mom was a published author, and while she wasn't super famous like some others, her books still brought in quite a bit of money. Not wanting him to end up with a ton of debt she'd paid his tuition. Although Percy appreciated what she'd done, he still intended to pay her back. Between his job and his classes, he was busy.

Despite how busy he was he hoped to make a few new friends and maybe even have some fun, but for the moment he wasn't that interested in fun since he was still getting used to the changes that had happened in his life since he'd started college.

Sometimes he would notice women who seemed interested in him but for now, he wasn't interested in a romantic relationship since he hadn't forgotten the last girl he'd really liked. Her name had been Annabeth and they'd known each other for a long time, but her family had moved when her dad found a new job and she couldn't afford to stay behind.

They'd tried to keep up contact from a distance, but their relationship had never progressed past friendship even though Percy had realised that he liked her as more than just a friend. He still missed Annabeth, and he just wasn't really ready to try and find someone else.

He knew he would probably move on eventually but for the moment he knew he wasn't ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are liking this so far, I plan for future chapters to be longer.


End file.
